Super Uber Duper Dangan Ronpa
by Scarlet Ferri
Summary: Yes, Vocaloid characters going to Hope's Peak Academy. "Len! Len! Len! Wake up. Lazzzy get up. We got accepted! A random draw was taken but that doesn't matter how or what. Yeeeeee we got in on pure luck!" Rin and Len have been accepted to Hope's Peak under the Title of SUDHSL: Luck. When they get there that is when the deception starts... rated t for language and gore later on
1. Prologue part 1

Dangan Ronpa x Vocaloid

(I do not own either and this is just my ideas of vocaloid personalities)  
((a/n: i am so sorry for not updating any of my other stories in a long time... i got writers block over the summer and forgot... please dont hate me :p)  
Super Uber Duper Dangan Ronpa Vocaloid- Prologue part 1

"Len… Len…" a voice reached my ears. The voice… It was coming closer until,

"LEN You lazy ass, WAKE UP." A shrill voice yelled in my ear, at the same time arms pushed me out of the bed with a hard shove. My eyes flicked open as I feel to the floor, blond hair fell in front of my face.

"Len! Len! Len! Wake up. Lazzzy get up. We got accepted! A random draw was taken but that doesn't matter how or what. Yeeeeee we got in on pure luck!" my sister yelled at me giddy, jumping up and down screeching, in the proses almost jumping square on my head.

"Ah," I curled up trying to avoid her foot landing on my face. "Rin calm down, where did we get in? What's going on?" I asked trying to get up but my food caught a part of the bed sheets.

"SHIII" *THUMP* I hit the ground.

"Pfffttttt… hahahahaaa, Len I have no idea how you are considered SUDHSL: Luck." Rin laughed running off with some paper she had in her hand.

"Rin! Get back here. What?!" *SLIP* *THUMP* "Shit," my face hit the ground with a thud.

_What is she talking about? What is going on? Super Uber Duper High School Level what?_ Questions raced through my head… chasing after my crazy sister who was running around the house only to crash in to her.

"Len stop it, cut it outtttt," Rin whined trying to get up out of my lock hold on her.

"Tell me Rin!" I yelled lying on top of her.

"We got accepted, to Hope's Peak Academy," she said shoving me again off of her to get up and brush herself off.

"Hope's Peak?" the name did not right a bell. I searched through my memory banks until *Click* my eyes grew wide realizing… realizing Rin and I have been accepted to… *Gasp* to… The school that guarantees success, greatness, fame, fortune, and the best school in the world filled with the best of the best, Rin and I were a part of that group.

To enroll, one must be in their field of expertise and also must be a high school student. The students do not apply for the school but instead the school invites them. If they graduate from the school, they are almost certainly guaranteed for a successful life ahead. Students who attend the school are given the title "Super High School Level".

"Hey let me see that." I ripped the paper out of her hand skimming over what it said.

Dear Rin and Len Kagamine,

Both of you have been accepted to Hope's Peak Academy…

You have been accepted under the title of Super Uber Duper High School Level: Luck. Being both Kagamine twins have been randomly selected out of thousands of students together. Because of this both of you will receive title of "Luck". We are starting school…

~Headmaster Kirigiri

I can feel my mouth drop open. Shock washed over me. How was I picked as luck? I have horrible luck; I could see Rin getting this honorary title but not me.

"Look it gives a link where we can talk to the other students; oooooo look school will start soon!" Rin squeaked jumping up and down again then excitedly running off to the computer with the paper. I stood there in "aw" as she continued jumping around.

-. - - -.. / .-.. ..- -.-. -.- / -.- .- -. .- - .. -. . / .-.. . -.


	2. Prologue part 2

"This school is huge." Hope's peak loomed over us. The main building loomed stories above us. They had been standing there for a couple of minutes in silence. The luck twins had been accepted to Hope's Peak. Both had the same headphones on. Rin had her huge white bow on and her bangs pulled back with 4 white bobby pins. Meanwhile Len had his hair back in a small pony with his bangs going in every-which direction. Both had the same type of white sailor shirt with black and yellow accents. Rin had a matching yellow bow around her neck while her bother had a yellow tie. Lastly both were wearing shorts with yellow triangle belts and the same arm and leg warmer type things. They really did look like twins being blond with blue eyes, all yellow themed. They looked like mirror images of each other but a different gender. Both even had a small red tattoo that said "02". The twins luck came through, they made it to the Academy. Kagamine, mirror of sound, Rin and Len, double luck were going to enter their future of success.

"I can't believe it…" I muttered unsure if this was really it, if I was actually supposed to be here, that even if this was real not a dream.

Next thing I know I get slapped in the face, "Lennnn hurry up" yelled my sister. I tighten my small pony, brush my same black hair out of my eyes again and ran after her.

The world around me went black right as my foot stepped over the threshold. run… run… run? … RUN! Black surrounded me. I was running, chasing after something, something important, something I needed. I saw it… there.

A light was shining in front of the teen every time he took a step the light flitted forward just out of reach. He tried desperately to catch the light. All he knew was whatever the light thing was it was important. He did not know how it was important but he needed it; however right as he was running out of breath, Len tripped. As he tripped reaching our stretched figures he touched it. The light exploded with binary in front of his eyes in that instant right before he hit the ground.

~  
*Gasp* I was breathing hard, even sweating. I snapped my head up to look around. Everything was not dark anymore however there was no binary as well. My head had been face down on the desk in a class room.

As I looked around, _what was that light? What am I doing here?_ I looked at the windows no light came through being blocked by ominous metal plates with large bolts that would not even move if it was the strongest person tried turning it. Panic started to wash over my like a title wave getting up and banning on the locked door then the windows to only see a camera watching my every move.

"What is going on?" I mumbled trying to see if I could connect to the internet or wifi or some network… nothing, absolutely nothing. "W…What" I would feel my face scrunched up starting to hyperventilate. I tried to look though my memory banks… nothing… nothing… two folders, of thousands that should be there… only two folders labeled "past" then in it was the old past like normal, everything in this one folder but nothing about Hope's Peak accept the fiasco about getting the letter, and the other labeled "HP Academy" it looked like I had just gotten here then, in that folder was another folder labeled "SUDHSL: Luck". I recognized that… Rin… Rin said it… I finally realized where I was… Hope's Peak Academy… wait… where's Rin! We had just got here and what even happened. Frantically as I looked around as the announcements came on through the TV in the classroom, however there was too much snow on the screen to see who was talking.

"Good morning bastards," said the voice, "please gather in the Gymnasium, and do it quickly I don't like waiting… pupupupupupupu." The voice turned hostile at the end.

"Where is Rin?" rushing to the now unlocked door swinging it open, with a slam. The sound echoed and bounced off the walls making an eerie noise stopping me in my tracks.

Peering slowly around the corner in to the purple hallway, there were names on each of the doors saying what they were. I cautiously meandered down the hall way coming to an area blocked off with a metal fence covering the rest of the path way. I turned around following the hallway the other direction starting to pick up pace to running frantically looking for my sister.

Bursting in to the trophy room door I was assaulted by a lough scream and a good glomping.

"Lennnnnn! Where are we! I was so scared. How could you disappear like that on me," Rin yelled in my ear which proceeded by getting hit on the shoulder. Then she continued to pout.

"What's going on…" I tried to say over her yelling.

"I don't know, I just remember walking in and blacking out then POOF! I was in a small class room alone…" she glared at me, "And when the announcements came on the door unlocked. When I went out I saw someone with long mint hair go this way and I decided to wait to see if you were coming before I went in." She finished putting her hands on her hips.  
"Sorry" I stumbled to say.

"When we get out of here I am going to road roller the little punk who did this," she snarled smiling. I could see her eyebrows come together and an evil smile spread accost her lips. I felt sorry for that poor person who would be run over and over and over into the ground, even I wanted to run from that evil glare as she turned around click her heals together on the floor and entered the gym.

As I followed her in to the gym the light hit my eyes, blinking a couple of times squinting I could make out people, about 14 (excluding Rin) other people, very colorful people. They were all talking. Rin ran in to the middle of the crowd as I slowly walked forward.

-.- .- / .-.. . -. / .-.. . - ... / -. - / - . . - / ... - - . / -. . .- / .-. . - .-. .-.. .


	3. Prologue part 3

"Oh meh gurd… my goud…god," a voice said from behind me as I came to the middle of the gym. A girl walked up dragging Rin with her has she stumbled to me. She had short brown-red hair that came just below her chin. She had a small red vest on with a red short mini skirt. On her arms she had long black glove looking things. Over these was what looked like red figureless gloves.

"You two look so… similur… similar," she hiccupped grinning. "Oh my god. Oh my gud Loly.. Laly… Lily come over here! It is soooooo reare! There is suchhhhh a smeall chance but look… twons." She laughed almost falling over. Another teen walked over. She had long blond hair the feel to her figure tips. She was wearing a black shirt type thing that came down to the bottom of her skirt but it barely covered anything. She had different little what looked like cords that intertwined with her shirt and its self all down her harms. Her skirt was white and yellow with a large blue disk hanging from her belt. Her black boots came up past her knees as well. I knew her she was the new up and coming rock star, Lily. She seemed to take the stage every time she stepped anywhere and everyone loved her. She looked pretty chill.

"Meiko, stop grabbing people," Lily sighed getting Rin from out of the swaying Meiko's grip. "Sorry about her." She continued.  
"Hey are you Lily? Like thee Lily?" I asked.

"Why yes I am. I am Lily SUDHSL: Rocker" she said with a warm smile putting her arm on Meiko almost making her fall over in the process from the extra weight. "This babbling idiot over here is Meiko Sakine."

"Yus, I'mm Meiko Super UBER Dupper High School Lerver Calcuflaighter," Meiko laughed.

"She means calculator," Lily corrected her.

"Twons are verrerey reare… vary rare… very, you twa are luckkkyyyyy" she winked giving another smile then swayed away laughing dragging Lily behind her.

.- . .-.. .-.. / - ... . .-. . / .. ... / .-.. .. .-.. -.- / .- -. -.. / - . .. -.- -


	4. Prologue part 4

I looked around starting to recognize more famous people standing around me. There was only one person who was standing along though, smiling in the corner of the room. She was wearing a black and red dress. On the torso of the dress where some buttons and grey ruffles with a red bow to top off the neck and the lower part was like a big bell skirt that had matching little red bows on the bottom however the bottom tier that showed under the bottom of the dress were what looked like piano keys. The girl also had on black gloves. She had bleach blond hair that came down around her finger tips that was different colors from her waist down. On her head looked like a small black hat with a gold speaker on top, which matched her gold eyes.

The creepy little bunny she held was an off white with little heart shaped holes though the bottoms of the ears and a supper went up its stomach. Her whole being seemed to emulate a creepy feeling around her as I decided to walk over to her. It looks like everyone else seemed to be doing a type of "meet-and-greet" and she was the only one not busy.

"Hello my name is Len Kagamine," I said.

"Why hello! My name is Mayu I wonder why we are here" she smiled. "I remember nothing before walking in."

"That is the only thing I remember as well."  
"But the puzzling question is," she started pausing for a second cocking her head to the right side, "What happened to all the blood?" she finished calmly.

"What?" I stepped back involuntarily. _Who the heck is this?_

"Before I came in I had gotten blood on my dress. I had forgotten to wash it off. There was a person that was bugging me and I was dealing with them before I came… I wonder if they actually died." Her voice trailed off in thought.

I started backing up. _This girl is crazy…_

"heh heh heh…" I started to laugh nervously, "Ok then… I'm going to go while you thing about that…" _This girl is crazy, no insane; I do not think I am going to stick around this one. Actually I think it is more like I am going to avoid her._ I then started backing up even more.

"Well good bye," she smiled continuing to contemplate "what happened to all the blood" I felt sorry for that person who was "bugging" her. Meanwhile I backed up then tripping over my own feet fell upon another person.

He was much taller than I was. He had short pink hair with a black beanie on. His coat was black and white with a pink heart on the back of it with points sticking out of it. The coat covered a green shirt and a pink striped tie. His gloves were the same green as his shirt with speakers in them and little hearts on the knuckles. He had regular pants on that opened slightly at the bottom. In his belt it had a sword attached to it. The pinked haired teen had been talking to a shorter guy who had blond hair. The shorter one had his left eye bandaged and was wearing a white sailor hat. His blond hair almost covered his visible golden eye. He was wearing some sort of sailors outfit. It had a blue over tier with yellow accents and the rest of the coat was the same blue with yellow siding. Under this coat he had on a white button down dress shirt and some black shorts. It looked like his right hand and tight ankle were bandaged along with his previously stated eye and his left knee. He also did not have shoes on.

"Oh I'm sorry," I started to say.

"Oh its-, "the shorter one said before getting cut off.  
"It is ok, who are you?" he said squinting his eyes looking me up and down.

"My name is Len," I said.

"My name is Yuma, but most people know me as VY2, demon hunter. Did you notice anything strange before you walked in?" He said looking away.

"N…No, everything went dark then I woke up alone…" I lied; I didn't want to tell this guy what I had seen even if it was real.

"If you have any feeling of someone following you and no one is there or see anyone possessed come to me first ok" he said in all seriousness then smiling. "Do not be afraid it doesn't seem like anything here is dangerous yet."

"Uh, ok if you say so."

"I feel as if someone else is here… something is off… Oliver we will continue our conversation later ok?" he nodded to the smaller one who nodded back before he walked off.

"Hello" I looked after VY2.

"Hello…" I sighed and looked at the younger boy. He must have been younger than me, or maybe the same age. This must be Oliver who VY2 was talking to.

"He… Hello" Oliver repeated.

"Um did you say something?" I asked hearing a small sound coming from his lips.

"I am Oliver Super Uber Duper High School Level: Navigator." He said quietly.

"What? Can you speak up?" I asked. I could barely hear what he was saying. His voice was so quiet that it was hardly audible however from what I could understand he did have a type of accent.

"I…I'll try to talk lo…louder," he stumbled over words trying to be louder.

"What did you say again? Sorry you are just speaking so quietly," I had to strain my ears to even hear him.

"I'm Oliver… Super Uber Duper High School Level: Navigator," He replied.

"Hello Oliver, I'm Len Kagamine"

Then out of ho were this singular voice broke through the crowd.

"OK EVERYONE! BE QUIET!" female cut through the gathered teens. The voice came from a girl standing in the middle to front of the room. All eyes were on her but it did not seem to bother her. She had short bright green hair with two longer strands in front. She was wearing an orange vest that had a lighter orange shirt under it. The vest had a green button that matched her hair and her belt around her skirt. The skirt was tiered with orange-yellow and white. She also had white boots that came up to her knees. On her head she had some white headphones and red aviation or steampunk looking goggles. She stood there with her hands on her hips waiting for everyone to "be quiet" She dominated the room, smiling patiently giving a feeling off of "everyone should give her respect". It was along the lines of the same feeling when an important person like a president walks in to a room and all the people are silent out of awe and respect.

"QUIET!" She yelled again jumping up and down smiling as everyone became silent.

... - / .- ... - / .. ... / - ... .. ... / - -.- ... - . .-. -.- / -. .-. . . -. / ... .- .. .-. . -.. / -. .. .-. .-..

.- . / .- .. .-.. .-.. / ..-. .. -. -.. / - ..- - / -. . -..- - / - .. - .

(oh btw i do alot of like font changes in the original where Oliver's text gets bigger and smaller but it doesn't do that here so sorry no fancy editing things :p)


	5. Prologue part 5

"Ok everyone I have an idea," she smiled. "Why don't we finish this meet and greet then we will figure out what the hell happened and why we are here." She put her hands on her hips. "It is better if we know everyone else first before getting started with other problems so names would not be an issue and then it is easier to work together as a calm and organized unit. Oh and for future reference my name is Gumi Megpoid SUDHSL: Leader" she finished leaning over on one foot and putting the other hand in the hair.

Gumi, it looked like to me, really lived up to her title, she knew how to command a crowd. Then she went back to talking to whoever was standing next to her.

"Hello," a voice came from behind me. I turned around almost bumping in to the speaker. She had pink hair, this time actually more natural length with light blue eyes. Her shirt was black with god trimming down the middle that opened slightly at the bottom. At the top of the shirt there was some type of gold tubing that looked like French horn tubing that was a the collar region. On her right arm was a type of arm warmer like mine but black and gold. Her skirt went down to her gold lace up boots however opened almost to the top of where the skirt started. Under this she had black leggings on. She also had the triangle style belt that I had on but in gold.

"Ciao mi ciamo Luka Megurine. Io sono il Super Uber Duper Alta Scuola Livello: Linguaggio."

"What?" I was confused. I knew she was speaking another language but I had no idea what she had said. Just before this she was speaking in what I could understand how did she just change to a different language so quickly and efficiently.

"Sorry, I said 'Hello my name is Luka Megurine. I am the SUDHSL: Language." Luka giggled. "Do you know what language that was?"  
"Ummmm. I have no idea sorry," I replied putting my hand behind my neck shrugging my shoulders.

"Oh it's ok, some people just don't understand anything about languages," she signed rolling her eyes. "I thought by the way I overheard you talking, and the confidence in your voice sounded like you would understand. Apparently not; anyways I am going to see if I can talk to other intelligent people, I might talk to you later though see if you can understand anything else." With that she turned around and walked away waving at another person. _What, did she just imply that I was not intelligent just because I know nothing about languages? Or was not good in her "field"? _I watched her puzzled for a little then I finally walked up to the next person I saw.

It looked like a short girl from behind who was just standing there with some sort of USB tail.

"Hello," I started. However when she turned around it was not a she… more like he. Except he was, at least it looked like to me, wearing a type of dress? He had snow white hair with one little flip of hair sticking out with bright neon blue eyes with matching colored headphones. Apparently the headphones where in use because I would hear the music playing out of them it loud enough to hear about 1 foot away in any direction. His long shirt/ dress thing came down to just below his hips. It opened up wide on the neck then came together with 2 columns of 3 buttons going down to the front. He also had interesting design on the bottom as well. Under that he had on black what looked like stretch pants with some circuit-board pattern in the same ice blue as his eyes. His white and black almost white looking go-go boots came up to his knees. And indeed he did have a USB tail.

"What the fucking hell do you want?" he growled looking m up and down. He was defiantly shorter than I was; in fact he was probably the shortest one there.

"I'm Len Ka-," I started to only be cut off again with swearing.

"Fucking really? I don't fucking care about who you are you little shit. Also you should know who I am anyways fucking dipshit," he glared up at me. I was not expecting this out of someone who also looked like a "shota" as Rin put it. Every other word was a cuss word.

"PIKOO! Don't be meannnn :p," a girl yelled jumping on him from the back. She was much taller than I was. The momentum of just her hair alone falling forward almost bulled the both to the ground. _She had so much freaking hair._ It was everywhere, just mint colored hair. She sported 2 huge pig tails on either side or her head that fell to the floor. Her eyes were the same color as her hair and tie. She had a grey tank-top on that buttoned up in the front. She also had a black with mint fringe lining pleaded mini skirt. She also had grey boots that came up to her thigh. She also had the same arm warmers that Rin and I have. Her voice was so high pitched.

"Pikooooooooo! Why did you just walk away when I was talking to you _," she whined angerly stamping her foot.

"Because, bitch, I was fucking done with you. I got bored and when shit gets boring I leave," he scowled his face getting red.

"OH my god, are you kidding me you are sooo mean :'(," her mood changed to sad extremely quickly.

"Don't be a drama queen," Piko squinted shaking his head. I think that was the first sentence I heard out of his foul mouth without a swear.

"Who is this? :)"she turned to me. I had heard about her. Her name was Miku Hastune. She was "The Diva", famous for singing, dancing, playing just about any instrument, and even modeling. Except from what I had heard she was quite a handful to deal with.

"My name is Len Kagamine," I replied hesitantly.

"Well Len :]," her eyes became bigger as she leaned in closer to my ear. "If you ever want anything," then her voice went down to a whisper "Let. Me. Know. ;)" I could feel her hot breath on my neck as she pulled away. I could feel my face becoming bright red like a tomato.

"Kay ;}" she said smiling.

"Uh, sure," I gawked. No one had ever told me something like that before. No thoughts were going through my head, my mind completely blanked for a second.

"Oh btdubs this short 'fucker' here is Piko Utatane. He is like the BEST DJ ever. I would know we played together before, he knows how to use his flash drives ;)" she waggled her eyebrows when she said it. Piko's face started to flush with white hot rage.

"What the mother fucking hell did you say bitch?" he whispered at a very dangerous tone.

"Nothing ;p" she winked again at me tipping front to back on her toes and heels.

"Whatever this bitch asshole says don't fucking believe it." He continued to me, "crazy ass bitch."

He mumbled under his breath. "Come on, Hastune lets go before you lick anyone else."

Piko then left dragging her with him. Miku stuck out her tongue at first then stared directly at me licking the air in a sexual way.

((a/n: I did not base piko's personality like kuzuryuu from sdr2 I was thinking just not another shota personality))

.- . .-.. .-.. / .. ... -. .-. - / .-. .. -.- - / .- / ..-. - ..- .-.. / - - ..- - ... .-.-.- / -. - - -.. / .-.. ..- -.-. -.- / .- .. - ... / .- .-.. .-.. / - ... . ... . / ... - .-. .- -. -. . / .-. . - .-. .-.. . / .-.. . -. .-.-.-


	6. Prologue part 6

Taking a couple of steps forward I saw another guy who was free to talk to. He had short dark blue hair with a matching blue scarf. He also had a type of white coat/ trench coat that came down to just below his knees. The shoulders were outlined with dark blue and a yellow arrow came out from the blue pointing slightly down the arm. At the end of the sleeves it had matching blue and yellow cuff. He had a light blue shirt on under that with long brown pants being held up by a belt. He had white tennis shoes on.

"Hi," he greeted. "I'm Kaito Shion Super Uber Duper High School Level: Hockey."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Len Kagamine. Finally someone, who at least acts normal," I sighed.

"I know, that Miku girl, boy she is something different," Kaito shivered. She freaking licked my ear."

"Wow she just kind of whispered in my ear. Have you met Mayu?"

"Yes, well not exactly. I saw her and I decided not to go over there because of the feeling I get around her. Aldo at that moment VY2, guy, was interrogating her," He shrugged.

All I could think was _finally a normal person. Why is everyone so strange?_

"So… you play hockey?" I asked trying not to let this normal person leave.

"Well yah it's kind of in my title and what are you?" he asked looking inquisitive.

"Apparently my title is luck or something stupid like that. My sister is defiantly luckier than I am though. Honestly I do not know why I am here. Do you know Rin?"

"Yah I talked to her for a little while, she looked like you clone or something. She seemed kind of clingy."

"Naw we are just twins. Yes she is very clingy," I chuckled then cringed. If she was in ear distance I would surly get a good thomping.

"Hey I have an idea; we should totally hang out more ok? There are still some people I haven't seen yet and I do want to talk to every one sorry."  
"Ok well I will talk to you later." I waved back as he turned to go talk to someone else.

*Sigh* _Well at least there is ONE other sane person here. _I reluctantly turned to talk to other people.

"Hey didn't I already see you once sweaty? What happened to your bow?" a guy questioned on a low voice behind me. He was much taller than most of the people here. He had black and grey pants where the black came down just to under his knees and the grey finished off the pant leg with a red trimming around the end. His shirt was white button up in the front with black that came around the shoulders to about his elbow where then the rest of the sleeve turned grey. His hair was brown with white sections on the side. 2 strands of hair stuck out on either side of his slicked back hair. He had a very square face but on his fore head he had what looked like 4 yellow stiches right through the middle of his forehead making a straight line.

"What?" _That was creepy. Why was this guy calling me "sweaty". _My face obviously showed my discomfort and confusion in being called sweaty making this other guy try to correct himself. "Um? Are you perhaps related to be a young lass named Rin Kagasomein'?"

"You mean my sister?" _I knew we were twins but I at least would think that someone could tell the difference between a male and a female._

"Oh so you're someone else huh? Well sorry about that?" he chuckled in a very low laugh.

"Rin Kagamine is my twin. I'm Len. We are different. She is a little bit more hyper than I am." I said picking up my hand and taking my pointer figure and thumb and having them about an inch apart in the air.

"Well then howdy. My name is Al, or better known as Big Al where I come from. Its mighty nice to meet you Len?" He stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," _What is he doing with his hand?_

"Are you Japanese too? Are there any other Americans here? I mean there is that one Oliver kid from England but it really looks like that I am the only one," Al shrugged. _Oh so Oliver is English? I knew he had an accent. _

"Really, that's interesting?" I had no clue what to say or to continue this slowly growing awkward conversation.

"Well that is your sister? Rin right? She is a real sweat heart." His hand was still out stretched then hesitantly pulled it back when I did not greet him the "American" greeting way where you shake the others hand.

"So what luck brought you here?" he asked me.

"My own?" I was not sure how to answer. It was literally my own luck brought me here. I wanted to leave; this conversation was just getting more uncomfortable.

"Oh right, forgot son, you and your sister are the 'luck' twins?" I was hesitant to ask but I just wanted to get these introductions over. I was getting more concerned that we were not going anything about the current predicament.

"I'm the best surgeon there is. I can cut people open and fix their insides." His smile turned into more of something of pure joy. "One time I had to fix this guy up. I mean his heart was upside down and everything. There was almost blood everywhere; he almost died. But I saved him. I was actually kinda sad that I had to sew him back together. The best part is going in someone and cuttin' 'em up then puttin' 'em back together. I feel such an accomplishment savin' people's lives. I love it."

"Ok well then sorry to gut this short but I still got to go meet a few other people" I say walking away. I felt kind of bad cutting him short but the euphoria on his face looked like he was not going to even pay attention to the awkwardness of the conversation that would continue.

Well I have met, looking around the room: drunk, calm, insane, hunter, shy, loud, better-than-everyone-else, sailor-mouth, horny drama-queen, Kaito, and Mr. Cut-'em-up. It will looked like I needed to talk to the guy with the long purple hair, the guy with the short hair in a suite and a girl, who looked really cute, who had very long light pink almost white hair. So since the girl was unfortunately talking to the green haired girl, Gumi I think, I decided to go talk to the other 2 first. They were already talking but it did look like they were wrapping up so I casually walked over.

.-.. . -. / -. - / - . . - / - ... . / .-.. .- ... - / .-. . - .-. .-.. . / ... - / .- . / -.-. .- -. / ... ..- .-. .-. -.- / ..- .-. / - ... .. ... / .. -. - .-. -


	7. Prologue part 7

"So it is interesting that you know that much about swordsman ship. It is also a very nice katana that you have." The brown haired one asked. It looked like he was one of the very few people who actually dressed normal. I know that I did not dress normal myself but this guy looked like an average person. He had average short brown hair with brown eyes. He had a nice black suite on as well with a white dress shirt and a blue tie tucked in all proper. It looked like he was going to work as a professional worker, and yet he also looked my age.

"Yes in fact I should. I also know most of the different techniques that I have learned in my studies" nodded the purple one.

"Gackpo I think that we have a listener." The brown haired one looked down over his glasses at me. Both of them were much taller than I was.

"I just thought that I should meet everyone. I'm Len." I said nervously, the brown haired one had this air of intimidation about him.

"Well I am Hiyama Kiyoteru. What is your IQ?" he asked putting his thumb up to his lips. The purple one, _I think Gackpo,_ also looked at me. He seemed to be paying attention except it did show that he was a little relived that Hiyama was not talking to him anymore.

"I honestly don't know, Sorry." _Why was he asking my IQ? Does it matter how generally smart I am or something?_ He pushed up his glasses sighing.

"Well then elaborate what is your talent?" his tone turning inquisitive.

"I am Luck with my sister." Hiyama cocked his head to the side staring at me.

"Do not mind him" Gackpo piped up, "He did that with me as well, so just bare and wait for a little he will join back in the conversation. Sometimes his possessing lags a little bit, very high possessing person who taking everything into account. This leads to his actions sometimes cut out when possessing extreme amounts of data at once. I am Gackpo Kumi Samurai." He bowed. (gackpo description). "And Hiyama is SUDHSL: Teacher."

"Yes, you look very much like what I am assuming as your twin Rin Kagamine. She does seem more fir for the title though." Hiyama came back into the conversation. "Well there must be a reason you got the title as luck if you are here anyways. I wonder why that is…" he chuckled "Well I was actually supposed to be employed here as the first student for a teaching position. However when I entered everything went black, as you probably know."

"uh, everyone seems to have the same story entering then blacking out." I added.

"Yes it is very strange. I wonder why the school also is so empty. Have you noticed?" Gackpo asked. "It does not seem that anyone is here…. Speaking of which, I think we are actually in Hopes Peak Academy. Based on the general lay out from what I saw walking from the farthest class room on this floor to the gym it did see that its hallways and classrooms seem to have the same layout of the school from what I could remember before entering. When I was also talking to Ms. Megurine, she concurred with me. Did you know she has a photographic memory?"

_That girl who was obnoxious has a photographic memory? I guess I should be careful on what I say around her._

"That is interesting to note," muttered Hiyama. "Well I am going to go talk to her if you don't mind, excuse me." And with that he walked away.

"Ok people! A couple of more minutes then we will all get started," yelled the green haired girl.

"Well I have to go there are some people that I haven't talked to yet." I said. It didn't look like this conversation as going anywhere and I wanted to talk to the last two girls with the green and light pink hair.

- .-. .. -. .. -. .- .-.. .-.. -.- / - ... .. ... / .- .- ... / - -. . / ... . -.-. - .. - -. / .- .. - ... / .- -. - - ... . .-. / -... ..- - / .- ... .- - . ...- . .-. / -. - / .-.. . -. / - .- .-.. -.- / ... - / .- . / -.-. .- -. / .- .-. .- .-. / ..- .-. / - ... . / .-. .-. - .-.. - -. ..- .


End file.
